Memorias
by Misato Psy
Summary: Starfire se golpeó la cabeza en un accidente extraño, no pudiendo recordar nada de aquel incidente. Mientras Raven sospecha de la actitud de Robin y su explicación de lo ocurrido (RobStar)
1. Desmayo

**Obviamente "Teen Titans" No me Pertenece.**

"Memorias"

-Psyduck054-

Al entrar los cuatro Titanes con las cajas de pizza en las manos, encontraron una shockeante imagen frente a ellos. Robin caminaba de lado a lado del enorme living de la torre, mascullando frases que ninguno parecía comprender, mientras clavaba su mirada enmascarada en el suelo. Giraron las tres cabezas al mismo tiempo, rastreando en la escena a Starfire, sin encontrarla. Se preocuparon de inmediato al no ver a la joven extraterrestre merodeando por la misma habitación que el líder del grupo insistiendo en saber que le ocurría.

Avanzaron los pasos que los separaban del sillón con cautela, ninguno de ellos seguro de querer interrumpir al preocupado Titán, cuando hallaron el lugar en donde permanecía Star recostada. Al mismo tiempo, los tres titanes produjeron un extraño sonido, al atorarse las palabras en sus gargantas. Robin, conciente al fin de su llegada, levantó la vista, demostrando en sus ojos ocultos lo angustiado que estaba por la condición de su amiga…

¿Qué le sucedió? – Preguntó Raven, alzando una ceja desconfiada, con su monótona forma de hablar y seriedad características. Robin avanzó hacia la alienígena, tomando su mano derecha entre las suyas.

No lo sé… Estaba caminando hacia la habitación, cuando tropezó y se desmayó… No he logrado que se despierte en casi media hora. –

Habría que llevarla al hospital. – Sugirió el mayor del grupo, avanzando hacia su compañero dispuesto a tomar a Starfire en brazos.

Pensé en eso. – Respondió Robin –Pero no estoy seguro… ¿Sabrán los médicos de aquí tratarla? – Cyborg lo meditó unos instantes, recordando que Star no era de este planeta y que, quizás, los doctores no puedan interpretar las diferencias correctamente.

Entonces llevémosla a la enfermería. – Asintiendo levemente, el joven Titán observó como su gigantesco amigo tomaba a Starfire en brazos y la cargaba hacia la enfermería. Con un paso lento y angustiado los siguió sin atender a la puerta metálica cerrarse detrás de ellos.

Chico Bestia se rascó la cabeza confundido y miró a su compañera con la expresión que delataba su estado. Raven se limitaba a observar la puerta cerrada, con una mirada obviamente furiosa que denotaba su desconfianza…

¿Qué crees que haya pasado? –

No estoy segura. – Respondió secamente, atrayendo su libro con sus poderes y rodeando el sillón.

¿Vas a leer en un momento como este¿Qué clase de persona insensible eres! – Se sentó y abrió el libro en la página donde había quedado, sin molestarse en mirar a su amigo verde.

El tipo de persona que lee en estos momentos. –

Tal parece que se golpeó la cabeza muy fuerte… pero más allá de eso, no tiene nada. – Concluyó Cy, después de examinar a la joven Titán, quien aún permanecía inconciente.

Entonces¿Porqué no despierta? Ni siquiera debió desmayarse por lo que dices… - Protestó Robin, observando afectuosamente y a la vez preocupado, a la paciente en cama. –Además… Star es muy fuerte, un simple golpe no debería dañarla. –

No lo sé. – Respondió el hombre mitad máquina, también con su mirada fija en la chica. –Dime otra vez… ¿Cómo fue que tropezó? –

Estábamos conversando en el living cuando dijo que iría a la habitación… después comenzó a _caminar _y no vio la mesita ratona en el camino… Tropezó con ella y cayó boca abajo en el suelo. Sus pies se enredaron con la mesa y esta cayó encima de ella… -

Fueron dos golpes seguidos… ¿De que hablaban antes que decidiera irse? – Robin bajó la mirada, tratando de ocultar un breve rubor con éxito, ya que Cyborg no estaba prestándole atención.

¿Es importante eso? –

Quizás… Debo saber todo para tener alguna explicación a su estado. – Robin aspiró profundamente para comenzar a contar su parte de la historia, cuando unos gemidos y quejidos distrajeron a ambos chicos de la conversación.

Star sentía que todo a su alrededor se movía a grandes velocidades y un zumbido en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, le impedía pensar con claridad. Se sostuvo la cabeza, deseando que aquella sensación desapareciera y se quejó cuando intentó reincorporarse a una posición sentada en su lugar. Decidió permanecer recostada, con los ojos cerrados hasta que su cuerpo recuperara estabilidad. Escuchó las lejanas voces de sus dos amigos y sonrió levemente reconociendo a Robin. Sintió la cálida mano de su líder de grupo tomar la suya delicadamente, adivinando que él había tenido el atino de quitarse su guante verde para realizar aquel afectuoso gesto…

¿Star¿Te sientes bien? – Oyó a Cyborg un poco más claro que antes, sabiendo que debía ser la cuarta vez que preguntaba aquello. Entre abrió su boca, susurrando débilmente la afirmación. –De acuerdo. Debes sentirte algo mareada, pero se te pasará. – Ella sonrió como respuesta, pero continuó sin abrir los ojos. –Los veré después, chicos. Star, no te apresures a levantarte. Debes haberte golpeado demasiado fuerte. –

_-¿Golpeado? –_ Frunció el ceño. No recordaba ningún golpe… o caída… tampoco encontraba razones para estar recostada en ese momento y con aquella desagradable sensación_ -¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Si me golpee ¿Con qué fue? –_

No te esfuerces, Star. – Escuchó a Robin decir. –Todo estará bien. Ahora descansa hasta que te sientas bien. –

_-¿Robin?... -_ Por alguna razón, una parte de ella se sentía muy avergonzada, por algo que ni siquiera recordaba, pero que aparentemente, tenía mucho que ver con Robin…

¿Cómo está Star? – Preguntó Chico Bestia saltando desde el sillón en donde esperaba preocupado y ansioso al ver a su amigo entrar al living. Cy le sonrió levemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

Está… mejor. Al menos ha despertado, pero no creo que pueda moverse mucho por el momento. – Raven levantó la mirada por sobre su libro, hacia el Titán entrante, viéndolo caminar hasta el otro lado del sillón seguido por el integrante verde.

¿Un golpe puede causar algo así? – Preguntó, cerrando su libro y dejándolo descansar en su regazo. Cyborg se tomó el mentón pensativo, manteniendo su mirada en el suelo.

No lo dudaría en una persona común… pero Star… ella se ha golpeado varias veces contra edificios o cosas cien veces peores que el suelo alfombrado de la torre. –

Pero… ¿Cómo fue que tropezó? – Inquirió Chico Bestia sentándose junto a su amigo.

Robin dice que no vio la mesa al caminar y se tropezó causando que esta se le cayera encima. –

Eso no es suficiente para desmayar a Star. – Los dos Titanes, levantaron las miradas preocupados a su compañera.

¿Qué insinúas, Raven¿Qué alguien le hizo esto? – Ella vaciló en responderle a su verde compañero, insegura de sus propias sospechas.

No lo sé… pero… me resulta muy extraño… -

A mi también. Pero Robin estaba con ella y vio lo que pasó. –

No creo que él quiera mentir con algo como esto… Sabes que tan sobre protector puede ser con Starfire. –

Sí lo sé. – Contestó ella rápidamente –_Pero… tengo un presentimiento con todo esto…_ -

Chico Bestia la observó desde su posición en el sillón. Sabía que Raven pensaba en algo, algo no muy bueno, pero el tiempo le había enseñado a confiar en la intuición de su oscura compañera. Trató de desviar ese pensamiento y dejar las sospechas para Raven, pero algo le decía que lo que ella pensara en ese momento era lo correcto y a su entender la suposición que ella tenía era simple…

_-Robin le hizo algo a Star… -_

CONTINUARÁ.

PSYDUCK054

Hola a Todos! Un nuevo fic después de casi un mes sin escribir nada! No creo que vaya a ser muy largo, solo espero que este sí les guste –y que no arruine el final como en Conexión �� -

Respecto a ese Fic anterior, tengo pensado Re-escribir el último cap, quizás hasta termine siendo un poco más largo.


	2. Pizza

Memorias II –Pizza-

Psyduck054-

_Raven bajó su libro, mirando molesta hacia la puerta. Dejó el objeto a un lado y se levantó desganada de su cama, sabiendo que la persona que interrumpía su lectura se encontraba esperando pacientemente a que atendiera…_

_-Lo que me lleva a suponer que no se trata ni de Cyborg ni de Chico Bestia. – Pensó llegando hasta la entrada. Dejó deslizar el enorme metal lo suficiente para dejar ver solo la mitad de su rostro y observó inexpresiva a Starfire, quien le sonrió nerviosa poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza._

_-Siento haberte molestado, amiga Raven… pero preciso hablar contigo. – Se disculpó la chica extraterrestre, conciente de la mirada que recibía de su compañera Titán._

_-¿Tiene que ser ahora? – Preguntó sin emoción alguna, recordando su libro._

_-Oh, sí. Es de suma importancia para mí. - Meditándolo unos instantes, Raven accedió a la petición y abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero Star la interceptó._

_-En realidad… Esperaba que pudiésemos hablar dentro de tu habitación. – La Titán oscura arqueó una ceja, mientras pensaba en la petición de su amiga. _

_-Starfire, sabes que Nadie Entra Nunca a Mi Habitación. – Respondió con un ligero tono amenazador, que la otra chica captó al instante._

_-Sí lo sé. – Contestó observando tímidamente el suelo. –Pero… también sé que nadie escucharía ni interrumpiría lo que tú hables aquí. –_

_-Tú me interrumpiste. – Star estaba dispuesta a abandonar sus intentos de hablar allí adentro y meditaba su "Plan B" de llevar a Raven hasta su habitación para conversar de tan importante cuestión. –Supongo que… Por esta vez… puedes pasar. – Levantó al mirada incrédula, al oír aquellas palabras, pero sonriendo ampliamente asintió con la cabeza y avanzó hacia la oscuridad de aquella habitación._

_Observó a su amiga sentarse en su cama de piernas cruzadas. Trató de no distraerse con los exóticos adornos que llenaban de preguntas su mente y avanzó los pasos restantes con un poco de inseguridad; la habitación de Raven no era un lugar… "seguro"… según le habían dicho Chico Bestia y Cyborg, y ver lo que la decoraba confirmaba aquellas acusaciones. Todo a su alrededor era oscuro y la insistente mirada impaciente de su compañera atraían un escalofrío extra a la ya sumada tensión de la joven Titán…_

_-¿Y bien? Te escucho, Starfire. – _

_-Verás… - Comenzó sintiendo un leve rubor apoderarse de sus mejillas –Estoy tratando de decidir algo muy importante… y… querría que tu me ayudaras a elegir la opción correcta. – _

_-¿De qué se trata? –_

_-He estado pensando en mi "Relación" con Robin y en lo mucho que yo deseo que esta… crezca. ¿Me comprendes? – Raven asintió levemente, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa cómplice. –Pero no sé cómo debe decirse este tipo de cosas… No encuentro las palabras para hacerlo, ni sé con certeza si debo hacerlo. –_

_Raven la miró con un dejo minúsculo de preocupación. Sabía perfectamente la conexión que existía entre Robin y Starfire, ambos eran demasiado obvios para omitirlo, pero no estaba preparada para ayudar a ninguno de los dos en su relación… ni a nadie en particular. Aspiró hondo y observó a su amiga sonreír expectante por su respuesta…_

_-Star… No sé si yo sea la persona correcta para hablar de estas… cosas. – El rostro esperanzado de Star, se transformó en una marcada y notada decepción al oír la respuesta de Raven._

_-Eres la única "Chica" aquí. No puedo preguntarle a alguien más. – _

_-Entiendo eso. – Contestó, ganando control sobre sus emociones lo suficiente como para decir aquello con su acostumbrada voz monótona –Pero yo no puedo aconsejarte en temas relacionados con los sentimientos, Star. Simplemente porque no puedo experimentarlos… -_

_-Comprendo… Creí que tal vez tú también tenías este tipo de… inquietudes… -_

_-Sabes que no Puedo tenerlas. –_

_-Sí… pero Chico Bestia… -_

_-Starfire, no digas nada que pueda hacer que te eche de esta habitación. –_

_-De acuerdo. Entonces… no puedes ayudarme. – _

_-No creo que alguien pueda aconsejarte en como decirlo… Supongo que dependerá del momento que escojas… -_

_-No entiendo eso… -_

_-No existe una regla de cómo deben decirse ciertas cosas… Solo deberías mirarlo, aprovechar algún momento y explicarle lo que sientes. Robin es un chico sensato, te entenderá. –_

_-Y… ¿Crees que haya un momento adecuado¿Debo seguir esperando hasta que llegue? – Raven frunció el ceño, luchando consigo misma por reprimir un torrente de emociones que acaban de despertar._

_-¿Esperando? Claro que no. Casi tienes la decisión tomada, Starfire. Si sigues esperando no sabes que podrá pasar después, tal vez Robin está esperando y debatiéndose si debe confesártelo también. –_

_-¿De verdad crees eso? –_

_-No lo sé. Es una posibilidad. – Star se avanzó hacia la cama, pasando junto a Raven con la mirada en el suelo y pensando la respuesta de su amiga. La Titán oscura la siguió con la mirada y se acercó con cautela, esperando que la conversación terminara pronto._

_-Te diré algo… - Comenzó sintiéndose incómoda –Mañana iremos Chico Bestia, Cyborg y yo a comprar pizza para el almuerzo… Eso te dará una hora o más con Robin… -_

_-¿Mañana?... Raven aprecio tu ayuda, pero… -_

_-Starfire, tienes la duda si decirle o no, eso es la mitad de probabilidades. ¿Quién sabe cuál será su respuesta? Seguramente preferirás saberlo ahora, en lugar de permanecer sentada en el sillón un sábado por la noche leyendo un viejo y aburrido libro, mientras él sale con alguna Rubia traidora a… - Se detuvo escuchándose a sí misma pronunciar aquellas incoherencias que, simplemente, no eran su estilo. Starfire giró la cabeza a un costado, aún intentando interpretar las últimas palabras de Raven._

_-Creo que comprendo… Y tienes razón, en algunos aspectos. – Sonrió satisfecha y se levantó de la cama con decisión –Usaré el tiempo que ustedes me den mañana. Te lo agradezco mucho, mi amiga. –_

_-No es nada, Star. – Levantándose también de su lugar, acompañó a su amiga fuera de la habitación, dirigiéndose ambas hacia la cocina._

_-En caso que él… no correspondiera a mis afectos… ¿Podrías prestarme uno de tus libros? –_

_-No sabía que te interesara leer. –_

_-Quizás deba ocupar el sillón el Sábado a la Noche… -_

* * *

¿Raven?... Hola¿Hay alguien ahí? – Sacudió su cabeza, librándose del estado de trance en el cuál había caído y le brindó una mirada fulminante al chico verde que sacudía una mano frente a su rostro.

¿Qué quieres ahora? –

Jeje, lo siento. Creí que te habíamos perdido por un momento. – Se disculpó, sentándose un poco más alejado de ella. -¿En qué pensabas? –

Eso no es asunto tuyo. –

Vamos, Raven! Dímelo, conozco muy bien tus sospechas. – Ella arqueó una ceja, no creyendo las palabras de su amigo, interpretando que solo quería molestarla.

¿Qué sospechas? –

Sobre lo que le pasó a Starfire. –

No tengo ninguna hipótesis todavía. – Indignado, él se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el frente enfadado.

Como quieras. Sé que tú sabes algo más que nosotros, Raven. –

Si supiera algo… no tendría porque decírtelo a ti. –

* * *

-Ya me siento mucho mejor. – Anunció la chica pelirroja, sentándose en la camilla de la enfermería. Robin se inclinó con cautela, previendo que quizás ella pudiera tener algún mareo y necesitara una mano para soportarla. –Estoy bien… No tienes que preocuparte. – 

Sí… Solo por precaución, quería estar seguro. – Star le brindó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de tocarse el costado de la cabeza con la mano. -¿Te duele? –

No mucho. Es solo un sonido extraño que escucho… - Le respondió, tratando de desvanecer aquella expresión preocupada de su amigo. –Robin, no debes de angustiarte tanto. Es solo un golpe. –

Lo sé… ¿Recuerdas cómo te golpeaste? – Negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada desde el joven enmascarado hacia el suelo. –Tú… ¿Sabes como fue que me golpeé? –

Sí… pero no importa ahora. - Respondió tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

Quiero saber, Robin… ¿Porqué me golpeé? –

Quizás sea mejor… - _Que no lo recuerdes_ pensó, deteniendo su diálogo - … que trates de serenarte y descansar. Después sola podrás recordarlo. –

Pues… Sinceramente, preferiría comer algo… -

Entonces vamos. Creo que los chicos trajeron pizza. –

¿Pizza? – Por alguna razón, aquello le atrajo una sensación extraña. Un nudo en el estómago que se extendía hasta su garganta y despertaba un leve sonrojo a sus mejillas. –_He comido Pizza antes… ¿Qué razón hay para que me ponga nerviosa de repente? -_

Olvidando el tema, se levantó lentamente y junto a Robin caminaron fuera de la enfermería hacia el living. Sus tres amigos se encontraban sentados en el largo sillón; Cyborg parecía preocupado y ansioso, como si se encontrara en la sala de espera de un hospital, por su parte Chico Bestia y Raven parecían haber terminado una de sus pequeñas disputas y miraban hacia el frente con expresiones de enfado y leve preocupación…

Buenas Tardes, amigos míos. – Se anunció Star, avanzando hacia ellos extendiendo sus brazos. –Espero no se hayan preocupado demasiado por mí, porque estoy perfectamente bien. – Exageró sonriente, recibiendo la mirada de sus tres compañeros. Raven la miró desde su posición, con la expresión más aliviada y contenta que sus emociones le permitían esbozar sin destrozar nada en la torre.

Tenemos mucha hambre¿Qué dicen si comemos? – Propuso Robin, adelantándose un poco a su amiga. Los otros Titanes asintieron con la cabeza, recordando las cajas de Pizza que habían traído y que permanecieron olvidadas sobre la mesa ratona durante la larga espera.

Una vez que la mesa fue puesta y que cada quien hubiese elegido su parte de la pizza, los cinco Jóvenes Héroes se dispusieron a comer…

Dime, Star… ¿Cómo fue que te golpeaste? – Preguntó Chico Bestia tirando de su porción de pizza de vegetales.

Pues… yo… No lo recuerdo. – Respondió simplemente, bajando su parte al plato. –Pero, Robin dice que después de descansar probablemente lo recuerde. –

Tanto Chico Bestia, como Raven levantaron sus miradas a Robin, con acusadoras expresiones en sus rostros. El líder del grupo sintió las púas que salían de los ojos de ambos Titanes y les devolvió las miradas confundido…

_-¿Porqué me miran así? No pensarán que yo le hice algo a Star… Eso sería imposible! –_

CONTINUARÁ…

PSYDUCK054

Hola a Todos! Muchas Gracias por los Reviews al Primer capítulo de esta historia,realmente no esperaba tantos!Espero este tamién les haya gustado!

Lamentablemente FF net... o Mi computadora, no están funcionando correctamente, por esta razón algunos caracteres no han salido (Particularmente el guíon inicial en los diálogos)-Traté de corregirlo unas Diez veces, pero no hay caso- Me disculpo por esta incómodas fallas inevitables para mí.


	3. Reconstrucciones

**Nota: **Debido a como está funfcionando el FF net en estos momentos he cambiado el formato de narración, así que para no complicar la lectura a partir de ahora será así:

"Comillas Dobles" -Diálogos-

_Italics -_Pensamientos y recuerdos-

Memorias III

-Psyduck054-

"Descansa bien, Starfire. Te despertaremos si sucede algo." -

"De acuerdo, Robin. Pero no tienes que preouparse más por mi, me siento muy bien". - Él le brindó una pequeña sonrisa antes de precionar el botón y cerrar la puerta desde afuera. 

"Es solo por hoy... Hasta que te recueperes completamente." - Al tener solo el frio metal delante de sus ojos, el joven líder suspiró angustiado, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto pensativo y preocupado que algunas veces manifestaba.

Caminó por el pasillo con a cabeza baja, aún sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando su vista alcanzó a reconocer un par de zapatos negros y púrpura. Levanto la mirada encontrando los acusadores ojos verdes del Titán más joven...

"Quisiera saber de que me estás acusando". - Demandó cruzándose de brazos. Chico Bestia no cambió su expresión ni su posición en el pasillo.

"Toda esta situación con Starfire me resulta muy extraña." -

"A todos nos parece extraña". -

"Pero tú eras el unico que estaba con ella y..." - Su rostro pareció suavizar aquella expresión, pero la sospecha aún era evidente -No puedo imaginar que le hayas hecho algo..."-

"Pero tienes tus sospechas ¿Verdad? "-

"Sí las tengo." - Replicó, desviando su mirada un instante "Pero luego recuerdo... Sé que tu la Quieres Mucho." - Reprimió su risa al ver las mejillas de su compañero enmascarado enrojecer levemente mientras trataba de mantener su expresión seria e implacable -"Serías incapaz de hacerle daño. -

"¿Entonces?" -

"Hay veces que no eres tú mismo... Robin, todos somos más que compañeros, somos amigos y si uno de nosotros sufre, todos sufrimos." - Robin asintió con la cabeza cien por ciento de acuerdo con su amigo.

"¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?" - Chico Bestia se adelantó un paso, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia con su compañero. Levantó su dedo índice derecho, en un gesto que bien podría parecer una advertencia o una acusación.

"Si al aclararse toda esta situación tuviste algo que ver... Conocerás a una verdadera Bestia." - Robin no respondió. Solo quedó mirando al enfurecido Titán verde con su seriedad característica. Al cabo de unos momentos, avanzó pasando junto a su compañero, dando por terminada la conversación.

Chico Bestia lo siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció en las escaleras que devivaban a la Terraza de la Torre.

_Vaya! Ni yo suponís que podría ser tan sobre protector... -_Pensó caminando en dirección opuesta a Robin, hacia el living. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y continuó su camino observando sus pies avanzar _-Pero realmente me enfurece sospechar de un compañero de equipo... -_

_

* * *

_

Se sentía más aliviada sola en su propia habitación, donde podría pensar con mayor claridad su situación. Dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama, extendió sus brazos y cruzó sus piernas, quedando su figura en posición de "cruz" Internamente sabía que no quería conocer la respuesta a su pregunta "crucial" '¿Cómo se había golpeado?'...

_-Robin dice que no me esfuerce... -_ Recordó ante otro intento fallido de encontrar la respuesta -_Pero debo saber que me ha pasado... ¿Y que relación tiene la pizza con esto? -_ Imágenes del reciente almuerzo se cruzaban en su mente. No había comido demasiadas porciones, lo cual atrajo la atención de todos los Titanes...

_-¿Tiene algo tu pizza? - Levantó la mirada, encontrando el inexpresivo rostro de Raven. Negó con la cabeza lentamente, sintiendo otra vez la extraña sensación de nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo. Tardó unos momentos en reponerse, al desviar su atención de la chica frente a ella..._

Su situación la confundía y asustaba a la vez. Una nube negra cubría su mente, llenandóle de huecos sus memoria. Descartaba la idea de "Amnesia", pues, a su entender, no tenía más que un momentáneo bloqueo. Se acordaba de haber llegado por la noche a la habitación de su amiga, con un intenso dolor en el estómago -similar al que sintió al ver la pizza al medio día – y jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosa, decidiendo si golpear la puerta o volver algún otro día.

_-No, Starfire. Ya has esperado suficiente. - _Recordó haber pensado en ese momento, lo cuál le brindó valor necesario para golpear el metal. Esperó con paciencia, sabiendo que Raven tardaría en responder.

Forzó su mente cerrando los ojos, pues no podía distinguir aquello que había pasado dentro de la habitación, ni mucho menos, acercarse a saber que le había contado a su compañera que la había puesto tan nerviosa antes de entrar.

Recordaba haberse despertado aquella mañana con una gran desición hecha. Raven le había dedicado un par de sonrisas cómplices que ella había devuelto, sabiendo que ninguno de los otros Titanes estaba mirándolas. Llegadas las 11:00 am, la Titán oscura convenció a sus otros dos amigos a abandonar los video juegos y acompañarla a comprar la comida. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar de jugar, pero un aura de energía negra no les permitió otra alternativa... Y así, su mente volvía a nublarse, sin que otro recuerdo se colara en su conciencia.

¿Qué pasa contigo, Starfire? - Se preguntó mirando fijamente el techo. -Un simple golpe no le causa esto a una Tamareana. -

* * *

Hacía calor esa tarde, pero la leve brisa lograba disminuir notablemente la sensación quemante del sol en la terraza de la Torre. Sobre la corniza, con sus rodillas abrazadas al pecho, el joven maravilla se lamentaba de todo lo ocurrido aquel horrendo día. 

Su conciencia estaba particularmente sucia y perturbada. Varias veces, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo el cálido aire chocar contra su rostro, deseó que ese día en realidad fuese una horrible pesadilla y que pronto despertaría por el escándalo de Chico Bestia o de Cyborg gritando por un mejor desayuno. Pero la realidad era tan dura y pesada que no lo dejaba fantasear más que eso, mientras imágenes y diálogos mezclados se revolvían entre sus pensamientos...

_-Si al menos ella recordara... podría disculparme y explicarle, pero así... - _Suspiró hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas _-Tengo que soportarlo yo solo... -_

Levantó la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás, reostándose en el suelo. Cerró los ojos, pues el sol estaba demasiado fuerte y continúo atrapado en su remordimiento, no escuchando la puerta cerrarse y los enormes pasos metálicos acercarse a él...

"Viejo ¿Cómo soportas este sol?" - Abrió los ojoslentamente, focalizando su visión en el rostro de su amigo.-"¿Cómo estás?"-

"Yo no fui quien se golpeó ¿Recuerdas?" - Respondió secamente, sentándose en el suelo.

"Claro que sí." - Contestó Cyborg acomodándose junto a su amigo. "-Pero sé que no es sencillo para tí tampoco." - Robin levantó al mirada sobresaltado por la respuesta.

"Eres el único que píensa así..". -

"También sé eso... No sé en que están pensado Raven y Bestita, pero no es el momento para entrar en sospechas". -

"Yo no le hice nada". - Se defendió enseguida, frunciendo el ceño ofendido.

"No sé que pasó aquí, Robin y no vengo a buscar respuestas ahora... Habrá tiempo para eso después." -

"Tienes razón." -

"Solo quiero que sepas, que si necesitas algo..." -

"Gracias, Cyborg..". - Respondió antes que su amigo terminara su frase. -"Creo que todos tenemos que estar al tanto de Star ahora." -

"Ella estará bien... pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tí". -

"No es fácil caminar por la Torre sintiéndo que tus compañeros te acusan de algo... tan terrible!" - Hizo una larga pausa, mirando el horizonte -"Chico Bestia... sospecha porque a veces no soy yo mismo. ¿Puedes creer que es la misma situación¿Qué yo lastimaría a un miembro del equipo a propósito?" - Cyborg lo observó detenidamente, analizando solo la última parte de su pregunta. Negó con la cabeza lentamente, no muy seguro de su propia respuesta.

"Robin... quizás sea mejor si me dices que sucedió". -

"No lo creo". - Se levantó de su luagr comenzando su camino dentro de la Torre. -"Te agradezco tu ayuda, Cyborg. Al menos alguien cree que no soy un enemigo aquí." -

"No es nada, Rob... pero recuerda que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas cualquier cosa." -

Al verlo entrar otra vez a la Torre, Cyborg sonrió levemente volviendo su atención al horizonte despejado...

_-No necesito sospechar de nada, Robin... Solo mirar los videos de seguridad... -_

CONTINUARÁ

PSYDUCk054

* * *

Hola a todos! Muchas Gracias por sus reviews a los anteriores capítulos, espero este les haya gustado también. 

Me quedo más tranquila sabiendo que mi pobrecita compu no tenía nada que ver con los guiones, supongo que FF net podrá arreglar eso pronto nn


	4. El Video

Memorias. IV

-Psyduck054-

Cansada de buscar sus respuestas, sin hallar ninguna, Starfire decidió dejar su habitación y recurrir a quien, ella creía, era la persona indicada para ayudarla…

_-Lamento tener que desobedecer a Robin… Pero realmente deseo conocer lo ocurrido… - _ Pensaba la chica extraterrestre mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Se detuvo frente la puerta metálica, el recuerdo de la última vez que estuvo allí parada se repetía en su mente, trayéndolo más nervios que los necesarios. Sonrió tratando de calmarse y acercó su mano a la puerta.

Esperó pocos minutos antes que Raven se asomara parcialmente. Esta vez, quizás debido a su salud, su compañera no preguntó molesta que era lo que quería. Abrió por completo la puerta y bajó su capucha, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, aún inexpresiva…

"¿Sucede algo?" –

"Amiga Raven. Preciso hablar contigo sobre un tema muy delicado". – Respondió Star, frotándose su sien derecha, implicando que el "tema" era su accidente. Sin hacer ninguna pregunta, Raven solo asintió con la cabeza y le hizo lugar para pasar a su habitación. Sorprendida por su acción, le Joven Titán tardó en reaccionar y seguir a su compañera al oscuro y tétrico ambiente.

"¿En que puedo ayudarte?" – Creyendo que al entrar en aquel lugar podría recordad algo, le llevó largos segundos procesar la pregunta. Sus ojos acabaron de buscar entre los adornos y paredes alguna respuesta, para posarse en la mirada, casi preocupada, de Raven…

"Recuerdo haber venido aquí anoche…" - Comenzó sintiéndose incómoda por tener que preguntar –"Pero no recuerdo que venía de decirte". –

"Starfire, No puedo responder a eso". –

"Robin dijo que debía recordar yo sola". – Replicó asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras una pequeña sonrisa apenada cruzaba su confundido rostro. –"Si mis pensamientos son correctos… Él se refería al accidente". – Sorprendida por la simple y acertada respuesta, Raven retrocedió un paso…

_-"Vaya! Todos deberíamos recordar que no debemos subestimar a Starfire". – _Pensó Raven regresando a su "expresión" habitual. –"De acuerdo. No te diré Todo lo que hablamos… Hay cosas que regresarán solas a tu mente…" -

"Está bien". – La Titán oscura suspiró resignada, mientras trataba de resumir lo más posible su conversación con Starfire.

"Necesitabas tomar una importante decisión y viniste aquí buscando ayuda." –

"Comprendo… ¿Podrías informarme que decisión requería ayuda?" –

"No. – Contestó Raven secamente". –Eso es parte de lo que tienes que recordar sola. –

"Entonces… ¿Puedes decirme porque la Pizza me pone tan nerviosa?" –

"¿La Pizza? "–

"Sí… Hoy cuando supe que debíamos ingerir aquel alimento, comencé a sentir algo muy extraño en mi estómago… Recuerdo que alguna vez Robin me explicó que ese sentimiento eran nervios¿Es Correcto? "–

"Puede ser… No soy la indicada para describir sentimientos." -

"Es cierto… Lo siento." –

"No hay problema." –

"Dime, entonces, Raven… ¿Porqué sentí aquello? "– Conociendo la respuesta a la pregunta, la Joven Titán comenzó a sentir algo parecido en su estómago. Debía evadir de alguna manera la pregunta y librarse de la incómoda situación, pero también sabía que Star parecía estar uniendo hechos y si la ayudaba recordaría más fácilmente lo sucedido…

"La decisión que debías tomar la llevarías a cabo cuando Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Yo nos fuimos a buscar la Pizza. Eso te prometí yo." – Starfire desvió la mirada al suelo, sin encontrar ninguna respuesta en aquel hecho. Sin embargo, el rostro de Raven denotaba una, no muy clara, emoción, pues sus sospechas sí habían adquirido respuestas.

"Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, Raven. Pensaré en esto." – Star comenzó su camino fuera de la habitación teniendo la conversación reciente latente en su mente.

"No es nada. – Contestó Raven "–"Recuerda… No debes esforzarte demasiado." –

"No lo haré…" -

La puerta se cerró dejando a la oscura Titán sola una vez más…

_Hay veces que desearía equivocarme en mis sospechas… -_

Pasaba los canales de televisión, sin prestarle atención a ningún programa. Solo pensaba en todo lo que ocurría en la Torre ese día y en su arrebato de sobre – protección esa tarde. Se sentía tan fuera de sí que no podía asegurar que fuera él mismo ese día… pero en esas circunstancias ¿Quién se comportaría como si nada pasara? Unos ruidos metálicos lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos, mientras Cyborg corría por el living a su habitación. Curioso por saber que ocurría con su amigo, se levantó de su lugar y lo siguió cautelosamente…

"¿Cy? "– Preguntó golpeando la enorme puerta, sin recibir respuesta. –Vamos, Cy. Vi que entraste ahí. - Los pasos del Titán se escucharon acercarse y a la puerta se asomó solo lo suficiente para que el ojo humano se viera…

"¿Hay alguien más afuera? "–

"No". – El Titán abrió la puerta sujetando a su amigo por la ropa y entrándolo de un tirón a la habitación. –"Oye! Puedo caminar solo¿Sabes?" – Exclamó furioso el Chico verde.

"Sí, lo sé. Pero no querrás perderte esto. "– Contestó Cyborg acercándose a una enorme pantalla instalada en la pared de la habitación.

"Viejo! Eso es tan injusto." – Protestó Chico Bestia al ver el televisor de su amigo –"¿Porqué no puedo tener uno así?" –

"Porque no sabes construirlo. Pero no te hice entrar para que vieras eso". –

"¿Entonces?" –

"Tenemos que ver ESTO." – Contestó mostrándole un video negro que no tenía nada escrito.

"¿Un video?"–

"No cualquier video. Sabremos que pasó con Star hoy, Gracias a nuestra pequeña cámara de seguridad. Booya!" –

"Súper!" –

"Ahora siéntate." –

Acomodándose como pudo en el suelo, atendió a la pantalla, mientras su amigo adelantaba la cinta hasta el punto donde ellos se habían marchado y Starfire se quedaba a solas con Robin. Notaron que el volumen era bajo y el sonido, acoplado por el inmenso ambiente, no dejaba entender bien de que hablaban, pero a veces, una imagen vale más que mil palabras…

_Después que los tres Titanes se marcharon, Starfire y Robin permanecieron solos mirando el Televisor. El líder del grupo se mantenía ocupado viendo las últimas noticias sobre el desaparecido Slade. Starfire se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la cocina, trayendo en sus manos dos vasos de jugo. Le cedió uno a Robin, permaneciendo de pie junto a él._

_Llamó la atención del chico diciendo algo y miró el suelo apenada. El joven enmascarado se rascó la cabeza pensando y finalmente respondió. El vaso en las manos de Star resbaló y estalló en el suelo. Robin se levantó de un salto, intentando explicar algo, pero ella negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente. Comenzó a correr fuera de la escena, pero no llegó a dar muchos pasos antes de resbalar y caer de espaldas, golpeándose contra la pequeña mesa ratona._

_Robin se arrodilló en el suelo y la movió levemente, sien que ella despertara. Se tomó la cabeza, desesperado y se incorporó débilmente, tomando a la chica entre sus brazos y depositándola en el sillón. Permaneció a su lado por varios minutos, tomándole la mano y llamándola o pidiéndole que despertara _el sonido no permitía saber cuál. _Tiempo después se levantó y comenzó a limpiar los vidrios caídos. Al regresar al living volvió a sentarse observando el rostro de su compañera._

_Nerviosos, se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro en frente del sillón. Minutos después, los otros Tres Titanes entraron…_

"VAYA! "– Exclamó el Titán verde cuando su compañero detuvo la cinta.

"Al menos sabemos que Robin no le hizo nada…" -

"No podemos afirmar eso." – Replicó Chico Bestia frunciendo el ceño.

"Pero si…" -

"No sabemos de que hablaban… Lo que fuera que Robin contestó, aturdió realmente a Star". – Cyborg asintió, de acuerdo con su pequeño amigo.

"Si pudiéramos saber de que hablaban…" -

"Lo sé". – Contestó pensativo _–"Pero también conozco a quien sabe de que hablaban…" -_

CONTINUARÁ…

PSYDUCK054

Hi Everybody! Gracias a Todos por sus Reviews al capítulo anterior, creo que este aclara un poco más las cosas.

Respecto al Video… creo que es obvio que teniendo toda la tecnología que tienen, los Jóvenes Titanes deben tener una cámara de seguridad con, al menos, micrófono… pero si lo tuvieran en el fic me arruinarían la historia. Supongamos que no estaban muy avanzados con eso o que simplemente se rompió el sonido


	5. Raven

Memorias V –Raven-

-Psyduck054-

Después de meditar el tiempo necesario para calmar sus emociones, Raven salió de la habitación hacia el salón de ejercicios, sabiendo que su compañero estaría allí desquitándose con la bolsa de cuero.

Entró sin hacer ruido, viendo como Robin drenaba su energía contra aquel desafortunado objeto. Por un instante, la Joven Titán dudó de su presencia allí, suponiendo que lo mejor sería esperar a que el perturbado muchacho se calmara.

_Pero mejor que esto termine de una vez… - _Acercándose cautelosamente, se aclaró la voz haciendo un ruido intencional -"Robin"- El Joven enmascarado detuvo sus constantes golpes contra el saco y volteó hacia su compañera.

"Ahora no, Raven" – Le dijo con un tono serio, casi molesto.

"Tengo que hablar contigo" – Insistió su compañera como si no hubiera oído nada. –"Ahora" –

"Sé lo que vas a decirme y no quiero escucharlo" –

"Eso no me importa" – Replicó ella tercamente. Él suspiró resignado, sabiendo que evadir las preguntas de Raven podría ser riesgoso para su salud.

"¿Qué quieres hablarme?" – Preguntó secándose el sudor de la frente con una toalla que reposaba sobre las pesas de Cyborg.

"Sobre Starfire y lo que le ocurrió esta mañana. " –

"Ya veo. Vienes a hacer acusaciones y advertencias." –

"No. Sé perfectamente que sucedió" – Respondió ella, esforzándose para no dejar escapar ninguna emoción –"Quiero saber porqué." – Robin levantó una ceja, debajo de su máscara.

"¿Porqué que?" –

"Sé que quiso decirte hoy Star… y por los recuerdos que tuvo no hace falta ser genio para deducir tu respuesta" –

"¿Lo Sabías?" – Preguntó obviamente sorprendo.

"Yo misma le aconsejé y persuadí para que te lo dijera." – Un leve brillo de tristeza resbaló por sus ojos azules, obligándola a presionar su esfuerzo por no exteriorizar aquello. –"En cierto modo soy culpable de lo que pasó…" –

"No…" – Contestó él bajando la mirada. –"Fue mi culpa… Es mi culpa…" –

"¿Porqué lo hiciste? " – Levantó sus ojos, fijándolos en los de ella, temiendo de responder y decir algo que por tanto tiempo ocultaba

"Porque tengo miedo…" – Finalizó al fin. Raven se sorprendió tanto por la respuesta como por el tono culposo, apenado y obviamente temeroso que había usado para aquella frase.

"¿Miedo a que?" –

"A que no funcione… a Lastimarla…" –

"¿No crees que ya la has lastimado? " –

"Sí… " – Contestó inseguro –"Pero… así podemos ser amigos igual. " –

"No estaría tan segura. " –

"¿Porqué no?" -

"En este momento no recuerda… ¿Pero te das una idea de cómo se sentirá cuando lo haga?" – Robin volvió a bajar la mirada y acarició su cabello, analizando aquello que se le había escapado.

"No, pero…" – Se acercó a él lentamente y posó su mano sobre el hombro del líder.

"El miedo no tiene sentido ahora. Si tú le explicas lo que pasó, será menos doloroso para ella." –

"Sí…" –

"Tal vez no estás listo para una relación con una compañera de equipo… Pero ella tiene derecho a saberlo." –

"Pensaré en esto."- Contestó sonriendo débilmente. –"Gracias, Raven" –

"No hay problema." –

Dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos, caminó en dirección al living-cocina antojada de una taza de té y un buen libro, para así despejarse de aquella situación. Sin embargo, en medio de su camino, Chico Bestia apareció corriendo hacia ella, deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos…

"Raven" –

"¿Para qué?" –

"Debo preguntarte algo" –

"No lo creo." – Respondió antes que él formulara la pregunta y caminó a su lado continuando su rumbo a la cocina.

"Aún no te he preguntado" –

"Imagino que quieres. La respuesta es No." –

"Oye! Eso es injusto… Además estoy seguro que yo sé más que Tú." – Replicó avanzando hacia ella para caminar a su lado.

"Entonces no tienes nada que preguntarme" –

"Todos somos compañeros y… "-

"¿Vas a darme el mismo discurso que a Robin? Ahórratelo" –

"¿Lo oíste?" –

"Estaban en frente de mi puerta¿Cómo no oírlos?" – Replicó sarcásticamente.

"Lo siento… Pero… Tengo que saber" –

"¿Qué ganarías sabiéndolo?" –

"No se trata de ganar" –

"Escucha" – Se detuvo una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y estaban ahora en el living –"Este es un asunto entre Robin y Starfire. Que tú y Cyborg se metan en el medio podría empeorar las cosas. " –

"Pero…" –

"Olvídense de lo que vieron… Star estará bien. Solo ¡No Se Metan!" –

"¿Cómo sabes que Cy y yo…?" – Raven le sonrió, casi conmovida por la apariencia inocente de su compañero.

"Yo sé muchas cosas…" – Él la observó detenidamente unos instantes, notado algo extraño en sus inexpresivas facciones. Raven comenzaba a sentirse incómoda por la persistente mirada, además que un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a expandirse desde sus sienes. Antes que continuara avanzando hacia la cocina, Chico Bestia volvió a interponerse, solo que esta vez su rostro no denotaba aquella demanda anterior, sino que parecía preocupado.

"¿Te sientes bien, Raven?" – Consideró unos instantes su respuesta, acrecentando la presión en sus sienes.

_-Definitivamente, No –_ Pensó –"Sí" – Respondió secamente, esquivando a su compañero y continuando su camino.

"Pues yo creo que no es así" – Replicó Chico Bestia, caminando tras ella –"Y Es por eso que yo prepararé tu Té" –

"No es necesario" . Contestó ella aún avanzando.

"No te preocupes. No lo usaré para extorsionarte y tratar de convencerte que me cuentes que pasó". – Ella se detuvo, viéndolo adelantarse. Arqueó una ceja desafiante, llevando sus mano a las caderas.

"¿Crees que TÚ puedes extorsionarme?" –

"Puedo intentarlo" –

Decidiendo que aceptar el ofrecimiento de Chico Bestia sería lo más conveniente para su creciente jaqueca, se recostó en el sillón, apoyando su cabeza sobre el apoyabrazos y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo bloqueando la luz de la tarde…

_-La culpa… - _Pensó relajándose en su posición _–Es una emoción muy fuerte y persistente… - _Escuchó los lamentos de su culpógena personalidad en su mente y tuvo que esforzarse para no expresarla_ –Tengo que aprender para la próxima vez… No me meteré en los asuntos personales de otro Titán… -_ El pensamiento no le alejaba el dolor de cabeza, solo lo empeoraba. Suspiró dejando caer su brazo en el sillón e intentó, una vez más, ignorar a "Culpa"

Chico Bestia la observó desde la cocina. Negó con la cabeza, al notar el stress de su compañera, mientras se debatía entre intentar ayudarla o dejar que descanse. Pero mantener la boca cerrada no era su mejor virtud. Se acercó al living, apoyándose contra el respaldo del sillón en que reposaba Raven.

"¿Raven?" –

"¿Ya está el Té?" – Preguntó ella sin abrir sus ojos.

"No… Pero…" –

"No voy a decirte nada, Chico Bestia. " –

"Si no pregunto sobre Robin y Star¿Me contestarás?" –

"Dependiendo de que preguntes" –

"¿Porqué te está afectando tanto?" – Preguntó, sin darse tiempo a sí mismo de analizar la pregunta. Raven abrió los ojos, lista para responder sarcásticamente, pero notando la inusual seriedad y preocupación en su amigo detuvo las palabras antes de pronunciarlas –"Quiero decir… A todos nos afecta…" – Se corrigió rápidamente –"Pero creo que estás actuando muy diferente." –

"¿En qué sentido?" –

"Como si fueras parte de eso" – Pensándolo un instante, el muchacho bajó la mirada –"… O, tal vez, Cy y yo estamos demasiado afuera…" –

Antes que respondiera, se oyó el hervor del agua en la cocina. Él se disculpó con una inocente sonrisa y corrió para apagar el fuego. Terminó de preparar el té u se lo llevó cuidadosamente a Raven, quien se sentó en su ligar…

"Creo que… Será mejor que te deje descansar" – Anunció dejando la taza sobre la pequeña mesa ratona y siguiendo su camino hacia su habitación.

Raven suspiró viéndolo irse. Decidió esperar a que la bebida se enfríe y volvió a recostarse en el sillón…

_-Espero poder descansar ahora… -_

_

* * *

_

Sus verdes ojos brillantes se abrieron de par en par, al reconocer la serie de imágenes que cruzaron su mente. Pasó su mano por su frente, un tanto insegura buscando con la mirada clavada en el piso, algo que reafirmara el recuerdo. Pero el suelo de la Terraza de la Torre no tenía ninguna respuesta.

Su pequeño recuerdo había llegado acompañado por una extraña necesidad, una que rara vez acudió a ella durante el breve tiempo que llevaba en la Tierra. Quería leer un libro. Pero no de cualquier manera, el libro debía leerlo en el sillón del living, un sábado por la noche.

Caminó en círculos, alrededor de la improvisada cancha de volley, que en ese momento no tenía red, esforzándose por asociar un libro con algún recuerdo trascendente…

_-Starfire, tienes la duda si decirle o no, eso es la mitad de probabilidades. ¿Quién sabe cuál será su respuesta? Seguramente preferirás saberlo ahora, en lugar de permanecer sentada en el sillón un sábado por la noche leyendo un viejo y aburrido libro… - _Recordó. La voz que lo decía era inconfundible, Raven. Se detuvo y volvió a presionarse por recordar el contexto ¿Porqué Raven le había dicho eso?

_-No existe una regla de cómo deben decirse ciertas cosas… Solo deberías mirarlo, aprovechar algún momento y explicarle lo que sientes. Robin es un chico sensato, te entenderá. –_

Fue entonces cuando el reconocimiento le causó una mezcla de asombro y pánico

_-Necesitabas tomar una importante decisión y viniste aquí buscando ayuda. –_

"Lo he dicho… Le he dicho a Robin…" - Por más que lo intentara, no podía hacer llegar a su conciencia fragmentos sobre su conversación con Robin, pero ya recordaba suficientes cosas para deducirlo. No solo le había contado a Robin sobre sus sentimientos, sino que él la había rechazado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas avergonzadas, deprimidas y confundidas. Las apartó con fuerza de sus ojos y corrió hacia el interior de la Torre, en busca de la única persona que, ella creía, podría ayudarla en ese momento…

El té se había enfriado lo suficiente para tomarlo. Se sentó en el sillón, sintiéndose menos aturdida por los gritos y lamentos reprochantes de "Culpa". Bebió un sorbo del líquido, cerrando los ojos casi placenteramente, agradecida, interiormente, porque Chico Bestia le hay preparado su tan necesitado Té de Hierbas y por dejarle aquel pacífico silencio…

_-Paz… Calma… Y Tranquilidad… - _Pensó al beber su segundo trago. El dolor de cabeza se había vuelto solo una molestia en sus suenes y bastaba una media hora más lejos de los problemas ajenos para sentirse del todo bien…

Raven! – Abrió los ojos exaltada, mirando hacia la puerta de las habitaciones con obvia molestia, hasta que notó el sendero de lágrimas que se dibujaba en las mejillas de Starfire –"Lo he recordado…" – Murmuró al estar frente a ella –"Y… Francamente… Me es muy difícil creerlo…" –

Raven la observó con una leve expresión de lástima y comprensión, mientras omitía el dolor de cabeza. La puerta del pasillo volvió a abrirse, dejándole el paso a Robin. La Titán oscura alternó su mirada entre ambos y se preguntó si realmente debía permanecer en medio de todo aquello…

CONTINUARÁ…

PSYDUCK054

* * *

Hola a todos! Muchas Gracias por los Review al capítulo anterior, me han venido muy bien. Estoy muy contenta al saber que los personajes están bien caracterizados y que la historia es más o menos adaptada al Cartoon. Supongo que este capítulo queda excluido de eso, ya que Starfire no se está comportando como siempre lo hace, espero que les haya gustado igualmente

Respondiendo a una pregunta que me hicieron, el Fic Conexión ya fue actualizado, solo que al ser un reemplazo del 7 cap no se registró en FF net como una actualización.


	6. Emociones

Memorias VI –Emociones-

PSYDUCK054

Starfire bajó la mirada apenada esperando que algo de sombra cubriera el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Robin, por su parte, apretaba fuertemente sus puños presionando sus uñas contra sus guantes en sus palmas, pero por el resto de su cuerpo pretendía continuar con una apariencia firme, aunque el contorno de su máscara alrededor de sus ojos denotaba la preocupación del Joven Líder.

"Starfire debo hablar contigo". – Anunció terminando de acotar la distancia con sus compañeras. Starfire se movió un paso hacia Raven, instintivamente buscando apoyo. La Titán oscura la miró de reojo manteniendo su inexpresividad, aún preguntándose como hacer para retirarse del medio.

"Lo siento, Robin… Pero… En este momento no será posible." – Murmuró sin levantar la mirada. Sintiendo la tención insistente de su amigo continuó –Raven… Tiene que darme un libro. –

"¿Un Libro?" – Preguntó él levantando una ceja -"¿No puede esperar eso¿Raven? "–

Pensando que si aceptaba lo que Robin decía podría salir de una vez del medio, asintió levemente, pero al notar la expresión sorprendida y dolida de su compañera recapacitó y negó con su cabeza…

"Debo meditar toda la tarde. Si Starfire quiere un libro tiene que ser Ahora y Rápido" –

"Pero… "-

"Robin, seguramente lo que tengas para decirme puede esperar también" – Respondió levantando su mirada y fijándola en los ojos ocultos de su amigo, que a pesar de la máscara, podía verlos pidiéndole que lo escuchara.

Raven cerró los ojos exasperada al pasar los minutos y ver que sus amigos continuaban mirándose como si se hubieran hipnotizado el uno al otro. Su dolor de cabeza se había vuelto a notar con mayor insistencia y la voz reprochante de alguna emoción exigía irse del living de una vez.

Las puertas se abrieron y Cyborg entró encontrándose con la extraña escena. El fuerte ruido metálico fue suficiente para "despertar" a Starfire y a Robin de sus momentáneos trances. La chica pelirroja se apartó otro paso y observó a Raven, esperando para retirarse con su excusa…

"Raven, he estado buscándote! "– Exclamó Cyborg sin moverse de la puerta. –Ven conmigo, hay algo que debemos hablar. –

"De acuerdo". – Contestó secamente avanzando hacia el gigantesco Titán

"Pero, Raven…" -

"Lo siento, Star… Pero esto es muy importante". – Intervino Cyborg antes que la chica continúe.

Raven caminó lenta y tranquilamente hacia Cyborg, por un lado feliz de poder salid de la tensa escena, pero preocupada por otro lado, suponiendo que caminaba hacia otro conflicto. Robin y Starfire los siguieron con las miradas hasta que su compañera desapareció detrás de la puerta.

* * *

"¿De qué se trata, Cyborg?" – Preguntó masajeándose la frente intentando controlarse. Su amigo le sonrió ampliamente apoyando su enorme mano en el hombro de Raven.

"Nada. Solo tenía que sacarte de ahí." – Se soltó la cabeza y levantó la mirada sorprendida, encontrando la inocente sonrisa de su compañero.

"Pero… ¿Cómo…?" –

"Bestita me contó, un poco preocupado, como te había visto antes… Supongo que no se dio cuenta aún. El chico no es bueno para estas cosas, Tu sabes." –

"¿De que tiene que darse cuenta?" –

"Vamos, Raven." – Poniéndose serio se cruzó de brazos, mirándola fijamente "No puedes seguir en medio de todo este embrollo". – Notando la leve sorpresa en ella por sus palabras, decidió omitirla y continuar –"Tú misma le dijiste a Bestita que no nos metiéramos¿Porqué no tomas tu propio consejo? "–

"No es tan sencillo". –

"Sí que lo es. Mantente al margen, Raven. No por ellos, sino por ti misma". –

Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, indicando que pensaría en aquello. Él volvió a sonreírle y comenzó su camino hacia el Taller…

"Tengo que hacer algunas reparaciones al Auto T¿Quieres ayudarme?" –

"Lo siento, pero no. Será en otra ocasión". –

"De acuerdo. Tú te lo pierdes". –

* * *

"Star yo quería… disculparme por todo lo que sucedió. Escuché que recordaste y necesitaba…" -

"Robin, no tienes nada porque pedirme disculpas". – Le interrumpió ella suavemente mirándolo con una cariñosa expresión que 'casi' lograba desplazar su tristeza –"Tú no tienes la culpa de No quererme como yo Te Quiero". – Forzando una sonrisa, intentó decir aquella frase con el menor dolor posible. El Líder del grupo intentó interrumpirle, pero ella levantó una mano deteniéndolo –"A pesar de ello… Tú eres mi mejor amigo y lo seguirás siendo sin importar lo que pase". –

"Claro que sí. Pero, Starfire yo no quería que las cosas salieran de este modo yo…" -

"No te preocupes, Robin. Solo necesito tiempo y todo volverá a la normalidad muy pronto".-

Antes que Robin respondiera, la alarma comenzó a resonar en la Torre. El Líder quedó paralizado observando a su compañera, obligándose a omitir el ruido y las luces parpadeantes para poder aclarar la situación lo antes posible…

_-Es una emergencia… Muévete¿Cuál es la emergencia aquí? –_ Haciendo caso a su conciencia, sacudió la cabeza y corrió hasta el panel de control activando el mapa en la pantalla. Sus previas preocupaciones se desvanecieron al ver el símbolo de Slade titilar en el monitor, su mente se concentró en su enemigo, permitiendo a la obsesión por atraparlo nublar su juicio.

Los tres Titanes restantes aparecieron corriendo. Raven se cruzó de brazos frente al joven enmascarado, tratando de controlar su furia que protestaba incansablemente.

"Es Slade. En el laboratorio Tecnológico". – Anunció el Joven Enmascarado viendo a sus amigos. –"Titanes, Vamos!" –

Al escuchar la orden cuatro de los titanes comenzaron su camino. Star permaneció en su mismo lugar unos instantes antes de correr detrás de Cyborg hacia el Taller. Raven y Chico Bestia, convertido en Águila, echaron vuelo al salir de la Torre; Starfire, omitiendo la mirada confundida de su amigo metálico al sentarse en el asiento del acompañante del Auto , esperó a que el momentáneo shock pasara y el vehículo arrancara. Robin perdió toda noción de coherencia, se subió a su motocicleta poniéndose el casco, sin notar la extraña actitud de Star.

El auto arrancó y la chica fijó su mirada distante en las figuras que pasaban delante de su ventanilla…

_Dudo que en estas circunstancias pueda luchar adecuadamente…. Estoy en desventaja y seguramente seré derrotada… -_

_

* * *

_

"Si Slade quiere eso, debería venir a buscarlo él mismo…" -

Escuchando la voz de Robin, dos de los tres Robots voltearon buscando a los cinco héroes, mientras el restante robaba el chip y lo guardaba en su cinturón. Desde la oscuridad del techo los Jóvenes Titanes saltaron en frente de los ladrones –_Esto será muy fácil… -_ Pensó Robin preparándose para correr a atacarlos –Jóvenes Titanes, Ataquen! –

Rompiendo la formación habitual cada Titán se dispersó rodeando a los mecánicos delincuentes, pero detrás de ellos decenas de Robots se encargaron de rodearlos…

"30….40… Viejo, Debe haber como 50 aquí!" – Exclamó Cyborg alarmado.

"Entonces serán diez para cada uno. Vigilen que no se lleven el Chip". –

Asintiendo, cuatro de los Titanes partieron para derrotar a los Robots. Starfire se quedó en su lugar, siendo rodeada por su decena personal de delincuentes. Cerró los puños con fuerza, provocando que una luz verde emanara de sus manos, pero antes de poder disparar, sus rayos se apagaron…

_-No podré usar mis rayos… Estoy demasiado débil para permitirme usar mi furia. –_ Uno de sus atacantes le disparó con el láser y la chica fue arrojada contra una de las paredes metálicas del lugar. Se levantó con dificultad y se abalanzó contra otro de los Robots golpeándole la cara.

"Aaaaw!" – Masculló al golear el duro metal, sin hacerle el menor daño. Él sostuvo su muñeca y la torció a un lado, mientras los otros Robots se acercaban marchando lentamente…

_-Tampoco podré utilizar mi fuerza… Ni volar… ¿Qué voy a hacer?... –_

Raven destrozó des Robots más enviando a uno en contra del otro. La rodearon otros cinco, a los cuales ya les había quitado sus armas. Se distrajo un instante al notar la situación de su compañera, esa leve falta de atención fue suficiente para que los cinco Robots se abalanzaran en contra suyo.

Por su parte, Robin derrotó al cuarto de su grupo. Avanzaba hacia Starfire, esperando poder ayudarla, pero a cada paso que daba acababa encontrándose con un nuevo secuaz de Slade…

_-Así no llegaré nunca… -_

Miró a sus atacantes con un brillo determinado en sus verdes ojos. Cerró sus puños y sus párpados lentamente. Un recuerdo, no muy lejano se instaló en su mente mientras los robots se acercaban amenazantes…

_La imagen de Minina y Robin en el baile de gradación llego como salvación a sus poderes. La chica rubia había obligado a Robin a bailar una pieza lenta, mientras Starfire los observaba desde la mesa de ponche. Minina apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Robin y le susurró algo que Star no pudo entender. El líquido en la fuente se evaporó por la furia creciente de la chica alienígena que ahuyentaba a los invitados que pretendían acercársele._

_Al apartarse los dos chicos, ella acercó su rostro esperando un beso del joven enmascarado…_

Al abrirse los ojos de Star, estaban llenos de energía verde que disparó contra el Robot frente a ella. Sus puños se rodearon con el mismo poder que derrotó a otros tres de sus atacantes. Los seis que quedaban detuvieron su avance y alzaron sus armas simultáneamente…

_El tan esperado día de la Amistad Tamareano había llegado. Starfire guardó en su habitación durante meses las cosas necesarias para celebrarlo correctamente, pero ninguno de sus amigos se estaba comportando como era debido ese día. Todos peleaban, discutían e ignoraban sus intentos de celebrarlo. Pidiéndoles que se detuvieran les explicó la importancia de esa fecha, temiendo que tantas discusiones pudieran atraer las "Rekmarks", el rompimiento… el momento que los buenos amigos se separan y la amistad comienza a morir…_

_-… Estas son solo discusiones de Compañeros, Star… Nosotros seremos Amigos por Siempre… -_

_-¿Por Siempre? –_

Atrapando el puño de uno de los robots lo arrojó contra otros dos que caminaban hacia ella y usando sus rayos destruyó a los tres. Los últimos enemigos se acercaban con las armas que habían podido salvar del ataque anterior. Usando los rayos de sus ojos se las volvió a sacar. Acercó sus manos, creando una bola de energía en ellas y se las lanzó destruyendo a los tres con ese solo ataque…

_-He recolectado valiosos recuerdos con mis amigos… Supongo que no necesitaré demasiado tiempo para arreglar las cosas… Después de todo seremos amigos Para Siempre… -_

Robin acabó con el último robot tomando el chip robado del suelo. Levantó la mirada brindándole una cálida sonrisa a Starfire, quien sonreía orgullosa del trabajo de sus recuerdos. Todos los robots fueron derrotados uno a uno y los Titanes estaban listos para irse…

"Muy Bien. Misión Cumplida!" – Exclamó Chico Bestia señalando los enemigos caídos. –"Es hora de irnos."–

"De acuerdo volvamos a la Torre". –

¿"Vienes conmigo, Star?" – Preguntó Cy haciendo un gesto con su mano.

"No será necesario, pero gracias amigo Cyborg." –

_Sentados en la terraza de la Torre, Star y Robin reflexionaban sobre la inesperada visita de Blackfire. El sol se asomaba lentamente mientras la brisa matutina jugaba con el largo cabello de Star…_

_-Al menos estoy feliz que se supiera la verdad antes que me sustituyera… -_

_-¿Qué? –_

_-Todos estaba divirtiéndose tanto con ella y luego Cyborg dijo… -_

_-Miera tu hermana era… interesante… Pero nunca podría ocupar Tu lugar. Nadie podría ocupar Tu Lugar… -_

Siguiendo a Raven y Chico Bestia voló tras ellos hacia la Torre, con mayor impulso y energía que ninguna de las otras veces. El mal recuerdo de lo ocurrido ese día estaba ya muy escondido en su memoria para angustiarla otra vez en ese momento…

* * *

Hola a todos! Pensándolo por un instante… el fic podría terminar así, después de todo está casi todo solucionado, pero creo que mejor sería escribir uno más, faltaría un poco de Robin/Starfire si lo dejara asì. Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto con este cap, pero bueno… al fin lo actualicé

Espero les haya gustado también y muchas Gracias a todos por sus Reviews.

Aclaraciones:

No recuerdo bien si los diálogos en las escenas de los Episodios están bien. Mi memoria no es lo mejor y honestamente no quiero estar buscándolos para hacer una transcripción exacta. Por si no recuerdan o para mayor referencia los Cap usados para el fic fueron: "Date With Destuny", "How Long is Forever?" y "Sisters" respectivamente para cada recuerdo. Y las Emociones respectivas para cada uno fueron:

Furia Justiciera: Rayos de Estrella.

Confianza sin Límites: Fuerza

Felicidad: Vuelo

(Según explica Star en "Switched")

Bueno, creo que es todo. Hasta el próximo.


End file.
